


Things About Girls

by Mikina



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikina/pseuds/Mikina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be a harmless activity. Especially it's a girl thing. But you just don't know how wrong you can be. Andros and Zhane will learn things about girls and the terror of it.  Post the TV Shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things About Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written story about Power Rangers, and my favorite season is Power Ranger In Space. Love the character, like the story n now after done reminiscing of my childhood film for the last few days and read some story about my favorite couple (Andros and Ashley of course. They're perfect for each other! Not to mention Zhane and Karone, the cute couple), I'll present you this story of mine.
> 
> I'm not sure of making this story one shot or not. I can make the continuation of the story but I want to see the response first.
> 
> And for the disclaimer, Power Rangers is not mine. If it's mine, I will make the In space season longer and the romance between Andros and Ashley also Zhane and Karone will be more intense... Oh, I just love them so much, the character I mean.
> 
> So, enjoy it folks...

It's just a girl thing to do. That's what Ashley and Cassie told Andros and Zhane when they were explaining what they wanted to do with Karone. And, well, remembering that Karone never had a girl-friend and this two Rangers was more than willing to be her friend moreover introduce to what usually girls their age doing, who are they to say no.

But, really, that was the biggest mistake they'd ever done.

When Ashley and Cassie came that morning to greet them at the bridge, it's just like any other day. The male occupant at the Astro Megaship were all in there. The two entered with bubbly and cheerful step.

"Morning guys!" Ashley chirped her greeting then skipped her step to Andros and kissed his cheek, the usual morning routine between the two lovebird.

"Morning all!" Cassie said as bubbly as Ashley.

All of them turned their head to the newcomer and greeted them back, with Andros also kissed Ashley cheek back while said his morning greeting.

"Why do you look so happy? What's the good news?" Andros asked Ashley that was beside him, his one hand circle around her waist.

"Oh, nothing." Ashley replied with smile.

"Really?" Andros raised his one eyebrow while eying Ashley then glanced at Cassie.

"Really. It's just we will do something today and we can't wait to do it." Cassie shrugged, said with easy-going tone.

"That's right." said Ashley.

"What the two of you will do?" Zhane joined the conversation also.

"Not only the two of us. Karone will also come." Cassie added.

"Karone?" asked Zhane.

"Yup. We asked her yesterday to go and spend the day with us today. You can say that it's GDO." Ashley pulled away from Andros and stood beside Cassie.

"GDO? What is that?" Andros asked, looking confused.

"Girl's Day Out, a day that the girls will go by themselves to wherever they want and do whatever they want to do. We call it GDO." said TJ while stepping closer to the other four.

"And mind you, never bother them with everything, even if it's an emergency thing... Well, maybe there's some exception, but still, cross it and deal with the consequences." added Carlos also joined the conversation.

"That's true." Ashley and Cassie agreed.

"And both of them knew it to well of the consequences." said Cassie grinning.

Carlos and TJ shuddered of just the merely thought of that. Ashley and Cassie chuckled when they saw their expression.

"We've learned that." TJ winced.

"In a hard way." Carlos twitched.

Andros and Zhane only exchanged confused look then shrugged.

"By the way, where's Karone?" Ashley looked surround them realizing the missing member.

Just then the megalift open the door and Karone stepped out from there.

"Hey guys! I'm looking for all of you and here you are. What are you talking about?" Karone said while getting out from the megalift. Karone's went to Zhane to kiss his cheek for the morning greeting and Zhane said his greeting with a wide smile plastered on his face, not missing the glared from Andros towards him. He just rolled his eyes thinking when would this overprotective brother will give the rest of the two of them dating. He sighed inwardly knowing the answer already. Never. Back to the conversation.

"Speaking of the devil. We are just talking about our Girl's Day Out, Andros and Zhane asked for it and TJ and Carlos are so kindly explaining to them about it." said Ashley.

"And also the consequences of it." added Cassie. You could see that Carlos and TJ winced again from their spot. "So, you ready?"

"I can't wait for today." smiled Karone.

"DECA, how's the situation at Angel Grove?" Ashley asked the AI of the Astro Megaship.

"The situation is safe down there. No trouble discover for the mean time."

"Okay, let's go then. We can have breakfast at Angel Grove, so we won't waste anymore time." suggested Ashley. The three of them prepared to teleport to the earth.

"Wait." Zhane stopped the girls when they opened their morpher to teleport. "You haven't told us what do you want to do on your GDO."

"Things. It doesn't matter whatever we want to do. We just spend the day, having fun." explained Cassie.

"But for today we've set to introduce Karone to some activity that most girl in the earth would love to do." said Ashley.

"And that would be?"

"We will go shopping!" said the girls grinning and with that they teleported leaving the boys.

Andros and Zhane knew what shopping meant. What they didn't understand was why Carlos and TJ dropped their mouth and their eyes were almost popping out from their socket.

"This is a nightmare. The two of them is more than enough. We don't need another one like them around us!" said TJ panicked.

"Maybe we should run to KO-35 for several days and stayed there." said Carlos with the same panicked tone. Then both of them began to pace back and forth with their own mind to get away as far as possible.

"You guys, what are you talking about?" Andros said.

"What happened with Karone goes shopping with the two of them? It's not like it's a dangerous activity." added Zhane.

TJ and Carlos stopped pacing and looked at Zhane and Andros.

"You guys really don't know what you are talking about." said Carlos looking at Zhane and Andros like they're crazy, "It's shopping we are talking about now. And it's Ashley and Cassie!"

"Yeahhh... We know it's about that. We just talk to them and saw them disappear to do that thing." said Zhane in confused tone.

"The thing is, you miss what your point." explained Andros. "We've gone shopping with them and it's a fun thing to do if I may add. So why the two of you look so terrified and even consider to go to KO-35 just to escape from this?"

"Explain please?" pleaded Zhane.

TJ sighed before he began 'the explanation'.

"The activity itself, shopping, is nothing sort of dangerous. It can be fun, like you said, Andros."

"You only goes shopping with Ashley just once, and fortunately at that day you got a call from Alpha said that there's a disruption in another part of Angel Grove." said Carlos.

"Now you mention it, we just visit this one shop and Ashley began to look around than it happened like what you said." Andros said while remembering the exact day.

"And from there we just so busy that never have any day to relax until know. That's why you don't know Ashley's habit when she's shopping."

"Her habit?"

"Yes. Her and Cassie."

"And all the girls that like to shop that we've known." added TJ, "And that's what we called shopaholic."

"Shopa-" said Andros.

"-holic?" continued Zhane.

"Yup." TJ and Carlos nodded.

"Is that a bad... habit?" asked Zhane anxiously.

"We don't know for certain. It's an act for people that like to shop, nonstop." answered TJ, "It's okay if you just do it by yourself or with anyone that also like to shop. But, if you drag people for example like me and Carlos-"

"That don't like shopping to much, plus have to carry their bags and walk around the mall for hours... Oh no, know I'm remembering that nightmare again." said Carlos while shaking his head. "I don't know what did they shop, but my arms was like it's ripping at that time for carrying their bag. Many of it."

"So, you've gone with them while shopping-"

"Too many times." TJ cut Zhane sentence. "They just know something that will make us go with them to do this shopping and in the end it always the same result. Us like a walking zombie after they've done their shopping."

"For how long you've been 'dragged' for this shopping?" Andros did a quote mark with the word drag.

"The longest? Almost 15 hours." TJ said while Carlos nodded, winced just by answering.

"WHAT?" Zhane eyes were bulging out now and his expression was clearly shocked.

"Are you serious?" Andros had the same expression as Zhane, minus the bulging eyes.

"More than ever. Oh, and the shortest is 12 hours."

"But that's insane. It's still half the day!" Now Zhane understand clearly why the two were so panicked before. "It will really kill me, at least my foot will."

"And your arms."

"It's okay if they just do it once a while. The craziest thing is that they can do it strike a week without absent for a day. Do it for one day is so exhausted, for a week strike? It's a nightmare. Believe me." Carlos added, making Zhane more panicked and Andros had a cold sweat running behind his back now. Then he realize something.

"Wait, that's if we go with them. But, if we're not going it should be fine."

"Yeah! Andros is right!" Zhane said relieved. "You almost got me there."

TJ and Carlos exchanged their glance before speaking again.

"Okay we have some questions and after you answer this you can decide to still be calm or join us to figure the escape route from our-soon-to-be nightmare." said TJ. Andros and Zhane nodded.

"We're listening." For some reasons Andros and Zhane feel nervous.

"Who is Ashley boyfriend?" asked Carlos.

"Me." said Andros smiling.

"And Zhane you're Karone's boyfriend right?" asked TJ.

"You get it right buddy." Zhane said while Andros tried to not strangle his best friend for dating his sister.

"Don't you dare to rub it Zhane, don't push your luck or I will just take the permission to date Karone you just barely receive it." Andros said, warning is all over in his tone.

"I know, I know." Zhane said rolling his eyes. "Easy there pal."

"Zhane-"

"Let's continue," cut Carlos before Andros could say his words, "Okay so you two have a girlfriend and one of your girlfriend has a shopping habit and the other one now is being introduce to that hellish activity. I have a hunch that Karone would like this thing that Ashley and Cassie introduce to her verrrryyyy much."

"Don't jinx on it." Zhane shuddered while Andros nodded.

"If, I say if, Karone will also like to shop and gain this habit and if someday they want to shop, who will they ask to go with them? Think about it, carefully." said TJ.

"Me/Of course me." said Andros and Zhane together.

"And I bet you two will also carrying their bag, just because you are their boyfriend and how good of boyfriend you are."

"Yeah. So... You do the math then." said Carlos.

And not long after that Zhane and Andros together with TJ and Carlos were planning of how they will find a reason to not be in the Mega Ship when the girls back.

Andros afraid if Ashley would ask him to go with her, Zhane afraid if Karone would ask him to do this new activity with her, and Carlos and TJ afraid if Cassie would drag them again to this nightmare. So the boys were running for their sanity.

From their side, Alpha who just standing there in silent from the start and listened to every word just shook his head while muttering slowly in amused tone, "Ayayay... There will be some interesting scene soon."


End file.
